Death Hotel
Death Hotel 'is a survival horror game in which the player takes control of a security guard who notices that there is a killer on the building that he works and he tries to communicate with the people that might become the killer's victims. The game is similar to ''Five Nights at Freddy's, but unlike Five Nights at Freddy's, Death Hotel aims for psychological horror, as the player knows that there is something horrifying that may cause someone's death and that the player might not be able to save those people. The game was originally only going to be a minigame in The Lion Gang, but the idea was liked by the developers who didn't wanted such idea to become only a minigame. Death Hotel ''is going to be released November 9, 2015 on Steam and Nintendo Silver, through the Silver Shop for $2. Story The player takes control of James Smith, a security guard who is responsible of the safety of the people that are in the building. One day, he is left alone doing his job, until he notices that someone entered the building with a gun, who seems to be heading to seven locations, as he carried a seven-keys chain, in which were stolen from the reception. James make that the people that are his targets escape safely from the upcoming attack. Endings Gameplay The gameplay in ''Death Hotel is very reminscent of Five Nights at Freddy's, but it works in different ways. For example, the monitor cannot be lowered and the player doesn't needs to close doors or anything to keep the killer away from them, as the killer will never head to the security room. The player must locate the members whose keys were stoeln and communicate to them through the speakers. The player has several opitions of things to say, such as Go, Hide, Pick Up, Distract and etc., this game has microphone support in the Nintendo Silver system, in which the players can directly tell actions to the characters. The targets are always random at each day. The game goes on through five days and on the fifth one, the player in conjuction with the targets must find a way to lure the killer to the police. Characters *'''James Smith - The security guard. *'The Unknown Killer '- A serial killer who is looking for seven targets. *'Andrew Stuart '- Artist and one of the killer's possible targets. Lives on the fifth floor, third room. *'Ada Wong '- Programmer and the first one that the killer goes after during the first day, no matter what, he will always head for Ada first. Lives on the seventh floor, seventh room. *'Dianne '- Professional fighter and one of the killer's possible targets. She is the only one that fights the killer, but that might result her in getting her killed. *'Kerri Newman '- Singer and the only target that the killer may steal her keys but never go into her room. Lives on the ninth floor, first room. Strategy Trivia Category:Games Category:2015 Category:Horror Games Category:Fan Games Category:Hotels